Murderous Vacation
by CSIBeauty
Summary: When several students from East High take a vacation to sunny Miami, they never expected to be thrown into a whirlwind of Murder and revenge. The Miami CSI's have to find the killer before none of the students end up going back home. HSM/CSI:M crossover
1. A Daughters Nightmare

_

* * *

_

I thought it would be fun to write a CSI: Miami/ High School Musical Crossover! I hope that it will be a fun story for both fans. I had a hard time figuring out where I wanted to put this, in CSI: Miami or High School Musical. I finally went with High School Musical! I hope to get many reviews! I am especially interested in what people have to say about this one!

**Murderous Vacation Chapter 1**

It was a bright and sunny day in Miami when Gabriella arrived at Miami Dade Hotel. Her friends were supposed to meet her there with their parents and she seemed to be the first to arrive. Her and her mother entered the hotel and got their room key so they could begin to unpack. Gabriella decided to look around the hotel before heading upstairs with her mother. She checked out the pool area and the gym. The hotel was really fancy and every corridor was decorated with bright colors of the beach. When she returned to the lobby, Troy, Chad, and Taylor had arrived.

"Hey guys," she said walking up to them.

"Is this hotel as amazing on the inside as it is on the outside?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Mom's already upstairs unpacking."

"Great when can we go to the beach?" Chad asked.

"Already thinking of the beach, Chad?" Troy asked.

"Why did you think I wanted to come to Florida anyway?" said Chad.

"First lets get everything unpacked," said Troy's mom behind them. "Then you can go out and enjoy yourselves."

"Yeah, lets get that out of the way so we can enjoy our vacation." said Taylor.

"Thats going to be a little harder now," said Chad looking toward the doors of the lobby.

"Why?" They all asked at the same time turning around to see what he was looking at. They saw Sharpay and Ryan coming into the hotel with their parents.

"Does she have to show up everywhere we go?" Taylor asked. She walked by and stopped when she noticed them.

"How could any of you afford to stay here?" she asked.

"Sharpay, shut up." said Ryan walking up behind her. The others laughed.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the spa," she said to her brother and parents, walking off.

"I don't see why anyone would need her." said Chad. "Whats going on with you Ryan?"

"Just another vacation where Sharpay will be whining most of the time." he said. "She always complains wherever we go. There isn't enough sunlight, the sauna isn't hot enough, the food service doesn't get to the room fast enough. It doesn't matter where we are, it's always the same thing."

"Thats got to be tough." said Troy. "If you ever need a place to run away to, we'll be here."

"Thanks!" he replied. "I may have to take you up on that offer. I'll see you guys later." He walked up stairs with his parents.

"Where are Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke?" Chad asked.

"There they are," said Gabriella pointing toward the door as the three of them walked into the hotel with their parents.

"Hey guys," said Taylor walking up to them.

"Hey," said Jason. "Dad got lost on the way up here."

"Well maybe next time your father will bring a map," said Jason's mother going to check in. They all laughed.

"Isn't this place amazing," said Kelsi. "I saw some pictures in a magazine of the rooms. They are so beautiful."

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun," said Gabriella.

They all walked upstairs to their rooms. They had gotten them all together so they would be able to hang out the whole time. Gabriella decided to head back to her room to help her mother finish packing, and Troy went with her to help. When they got to the room they noticed that the door was not completely closed. Gabriella looked at Troy confused.

"Mom?" Gabriella asked walking slowly up to the door with Troy following close behind her. She pushed the door open to reveal her mother hanging from the ceiling with a rope tied around her neck. Gabriella screamed and Troy grabbed her and pulled her away from the room before calling the cops.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have we got Alexx?" Horatio Caine asked ME Alexx Woods as she examined Ms. Montez's body.

"She has a broken neck consistent with a hanging," said Alexx. "But I feel like there is more to it then a suicide."

"I agree Alexx," said Horatio. "A young women and her daughter come to Miami for vacation and the mother hangs herself as soon as she arrives to the hotel. It doesn't make sense."

"Thank You," said Horatio. "Frank, who found the body."

"Gabriella Montez, the victims daughter, and Troy Bolton, the daughters boyfriend," said Frank. "You don't think this was a hanging?"

"No I don't Frank," said Horatio. "I believe this women was murdered."

_Authors Note: Ok first chapter! I am hoping for a lot of reviews. It is not easy to write High School Musical and CSI: Miami together. I hope this first chapter gets you interested enough to keep on reading!_


	2. Another Victim?

**Murderous Vacation Chapter 2**

Horatio headed outside the hall where the two teenagers were talking to an officer. Ryan and Eric walked under the police tape and up to Horatio.

"What have we got here, H?" Eric asked.

"A young women who appears to have hung herself in her hotel room," said Horatio. "But I believe there is more to it then that. I want to process everything carefully."

"No problem," said Ryan as him and Eric walked into the room. Ryan began taking pictures.

"There is something odd about this," said Eric. "There is a chair in the middle of the room as if she was standing on it, but I don't think she would have been able to break her neck falling from that height."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense," Ryan agreed looking around the room. "This women was unpacking preparing for a vacation with her daughter, and just decides to kill herself. There doesn't seem to be any evidence suggesting that this was planned either."

"I guess thats why Horatio feels this is a murder," said Eric. "This rope doesn't really belong in here either and I would think the daughter would have noticed her mother packing a long rope. "

"Yeah, its not something that you would find in every hotel room either," said Ryan taking pictures.

"That means that our killer probably brought it in with him," said Eric.

"Could be full of epithelials if someone strung her up there," said Ryan. "Unless they wore gloves, but we could get lucky."

"So we better get this rope to Valera," said Eric.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio and Frank walked up the Gabriella and Troy standing silently in a corner.

"Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton, I'm Horatio Caine for the Miami Dade Crime lab, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Horatio asked. Gabriella just noddec her head.

"About what time did you arrive at the hotel?" Frank asked.

"Noon," she said. "We were the first out of our group to arrive."

"When did your mother go up to the room?" Horatio asked.

"About five minutes after we checked in," said Gabriella. "I went to look around the hotel and she went up to the room to start unpacking."

"Do you know if your mother had any enemies?" Horatio asked.

"No," said Gabriella. "At least not that I know of."

"Would you two mind coming back to the lab with us," Frank asked. Before either of them could answer they heard a scream coming from the other end of the hall. Horatio and Frank began to walk toward where they heard the scream with their guns in their hands.

"That sounded like Sharpay," said Troy walking behind them. They heard glass break and they followed the noise to find a boy holding on to the girl that was screaming who was now coughing. There was smoke coming from the room. Horatio walked up to the two and put away his gun.

"Are you alright?" Horatio asked. "What are your names?"

"Ryan and Sharpay Evans," Ryan answered. "I'm fine, but my sister won't stop coughing."

Horatio looked at her and she continued to cough but she seemed to slowly lose the ability to breathe.

"I need a paramedic in here," Horatio yelled. Two paramedics ran down the hall and got to her right before she collapsed.

_Authors Note: Alright, here is chapter two! I hope you are enjoying it. I was excited to see that I got a few reviews for this chapter. I am happy that there are people that are liking this so far. Please continue to review! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can._


	3. Strange Attacks

**Murderous Vacation Chapter 3**

Horatio and Frank watched as Sharpay was taken by the paramedics to the ambulance. Ryan just stood there in shock. Calleigh was coming around the corner watching the paramedics leave the building as she walked up to Horatio and Frank.

"What did I miss?" Calleigh asked.

"Quite a bit," said Horatio. "I'll let Eric and Ryan catch you up on our murder, but right now it seems that another attempt at some tourists life has been made. And with us standing right here."

"That means whoever it was couldn't have got far," said Calleigh.

"Thats right." said Horatio. "We are going to need to question everyone in the hotel. First I will be talking to Mr. Evans, since he was the first to get to our second crime scene."

"Alright, I'll go talk to Eric and Ryan W. and get caught up," she said.

Horatio turned around to look at Ryan E. (I realize this is going to be confusing with 2 Ryan's, bear with me)

"Mr. Evans, can you tell me what happened?" Horatio asked.

"I was on my way to our hotel room when I heard someone knocking on the closet door. I didn't know it was my sister until she screamed. I heard a bang from inside the closet and then smoke." Ryan explained. "I managed to get the door open, and she ran out."

"Do you know what she was doing in the closet?" Horatio asked.

"No, she said she was going to the spa here at the hotel earlier," said Ryan. "But it didn't look like she made it there."

"Alright, Mr. Evans. You may go, but I may need to speak with you later," said Horatio.

"Ok," he replied, walking back to his hotel room. Frank walked up to Horatio.

"This is strange," said Frank. "There doesn't appear to be any reason for these attacks."

"That is true," said Horatio. "I believe that Mr. Bolton mentioned that he knew the girl."

"He did," said Frank. "I was just talking to him. He said they go to school together."

"So, I wonder if these two incidences are connected," said Horatio, looking at the closet. "Lets have Calleigh and Natalia come check out this closet. Mr. Evans mentioned that he heard a bang before the smoke started. It could have been our attacker and if he was willing to attack such a busy area he probably didn't have time to cover his tracks."

_Authors Note: This seemed like a pretty good place to stop. Please review and let me know your thoughts. I love to hear from my readers._


	4. A Possible Suspect

**Murderous Vacation Chapter 4**

"Hey guys," said Calleigh, walking into the first crime scene.

"Hey Calleigh, what is going on outside," said Eric.

"Another attempt at a tourist's life," said Calleigh.

"What?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Horatio heard a scream and there was a girl who was locked in a closet that appeared to be smoking," said Calleigh. "She was taken to the hospital. What happened in here?"

"A women was found strung up by a rope in this room," said Ryan. "But it doesn't seem to make sense for it to be a suicide."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"The women gets here with her daughter for vacation and just decides to hang herself, that doesn't make sense," said Eric. "I also don't think that this women could have tied the rope up where it was. Whoever did it, didn't think it all the way through to make it look like a real suicide."

"This all seemed to happen close together," said Calleigh. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Yeah, two people were attacked within an hour," said Eric. "That can't be a coincidence."

"Hey Calleigh," came Natalia's voice from the door. She turned around. "Horatio wants us to process the closet. He said the brother of the girl who was attacked heard a bang before it started to smoke."

"Alright," said Calleigh waving goodbye to Ryan and Eric.

"I don't think this is going to be an ordinary case," said Ryan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab, Troy and Gabriella were waiting in separate rooms for someone to come talk to them. Horatio was about to enter Gabriella's room when Alexx came up behind him.

"Horatio, Ive got the cause of death of our mother," said Alexx. "The hanging didn't kill this women. She had blunt trauma to her head, and her neck was broken, but not in a way that is commonly seen with hangings. I think someone snapped this womans neck."

"Really?" said Horatio. "This confirms my suspicions that this is a murder. Thank you, Alexx."

Horatio walked into Gabriella's room and she looked up at him.

"Do you have someplace you can go Ms. Montez?" Horatio asked.

"I can stay with my friend, Taylor and her parents," said Gabriella. "They were staying in the same hotel."

"Alright," said Horatio. "We believe that someone did this to your mother, and if there is anything that you can tell us that may help us find who killed her, it would be helpful."

"I wish there was," she said. "But I don't know. Everyone seemed to get along with my mom. She was so friendly do everyone. She loved all of my friends and Troy. I don't know why anyone would want to do this to her."

"Did you know the girl that we found in the closet?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, Sharpay goes to our school," said Gabriella. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She is in the hospital right now, but we don't know," said Horatio sincerely. "Do you know anyone who might want to hurt Ms. Evans?"

"Not many people get along with her, but I don't know anyone who would actually do this to her," said Gabriella.

"What do you mean, no one gets along with her?" Horatio asked.

"Well, she really isn't friendly," said Gabriella. "She only thinks of herself, and she would do anything to get what she wants. She uses people any chance she gets and doesn't care about other peoples feelings. But she isn't a bad person. It's just how she is."

"But you feel that nobody would do this to her," said Horatio.

"I don't really think anyone hates her that much," said Gabriella.

"Alright, Ms. Montez," said Horatio. "You may go."

"Is Troy going to be able to leave soon?" she asked.

"We still have to talk to him," said Horatio. "But you may wait for him if you would like."

"Ok," she replied leaving the room.

Horatio walked into the next room where Troy was waiting quietly.

"Mr. Bolton," Horatio said walking in. "You were with your girlfriend when you found her mothers body were you not?"

"Yeah, we had just come up from the lobby," said Troy. "We were going to help her unpack."

"Did you notice anything suspicious in the lobby before you headed upstairs?" Horatio asked.

Troy thought for a second before replying. "Well, I don't think anybody else noticed but there was a man who didn't seem to belong."

"How do you mean?" Horatio asked listening intently.

"He was wearing a bright red sweater and sweat pants," said Troy. "I noticed him going to the pool area, I just thought with the weather here, it seemed strange for him to be wearing warm clothes."

"It is strange for Miami," said Horatio. "You said he was heading to the pool area?"

"Yeah," said Troy.

"Isn't that near the spa area?" said Horatio.

"I think so," said Troy. "Why?"

"Thats where Ms. Evans was supposed to be before she was attacked," said Horatio, exiting the room.

_Authors Note: Well, I feel this is a pretty good place to end. I hope you are still enjoying the story. I will get the next chapter as soon as I can. _


	5. Unusual Man

**Murderous Vacation Chapter 5**

"Eric, Ryan," said Horatio as the two of them walked into the lab.

"Whats going on, H?" Ryan asked.

"We have a possible lead to who has been involved in these attacks." said Horatio. "At least to the girl. I'm going to need your help so see if anyone in the hotel knows of a man who was in a red sweater and sweat pants."

"That shouldn't be too hard to find in Miami," said Eric.

"I hope not," said Horatio.

Eric and Ryan dropped their evidence off and they headed back to the hotel with Horatio. They arrived and decided to talk to the two women at the counter. They approached them and they both looked up.

"Can I help you?" asked the shortest of the two.

"I was wondering if you had noticed anyone check in within the past few days who was wearing a red sweater and sweat pants," said Horatio. "Or if you have seen that today it would be helpful."

"There was a man who checked in yesterday who was wearing warm clothes you don't usually see in Miami," said the other. "He is staying here for a week."

"Could we have his room number?" Eric asked.

"Yes, let me look it up," she said turning to the computer and typing.

"H," said Ryan looking towards the pool room. They could see a man standing in the room who appeared to be wearing a red sweater. Horatio walks over to the pool room with Ryan and Eric following. He opens the door and as soon as the man sees Horatio he begins to run. Eric and Ryan go around the room to stop him at the other side. Horatio ran after him and as he walked out of the room and into the hall on the other side, Eric and Ryan had stopped him.

"Running from the cops isn't going to help you sir," said Horatio.

"I didn't know your were cops," he said coolly.

"Really?" Eric asked. "Then why did you run?"

"I thought my ex wife sent you after me," he said.

"Are you trying to tell me you had nothing to do with what happened earlier today?" said Horatio.

"I don't know what your talking about," he said

"Whats your name?" Horatio asked.

"Carlos Bennet," he simply stated.

"Well, Mr. Bennet your coming with us," said Horatio.

_Authors Note: Alright another chapter finished. I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. I expect something else is going to happen to our HSM people. I hope you will continue to read, and please review! Thanks to those how have reviewed!_


	6. Not Our Guy

**Murderous Vacation Chapter 6**

Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi decided to go to the beach later that day. Gabriella was still upset about what had happened to her mom, but she wanted to get away from the hotel for a while. They all walked along the beach talking as the calm waves came in.

"Hey, Gab? Are you doing ok?" Chad asked noticing that she was just starring at her feet when she was walking. She looked up.

"I'm alright," she said. "Its nice being away from the hotel."

"Everything will be alright, Gabriella," said Taylor.

"Yeah," she said. "Its just that this was supposed to be a fun vacation, and now mom's gone, and Sharpay is in the hospital. It's not exactly how I imagined it to be."

"It seems really strange if you ask me," said Chad.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"All of this happened the minute we arrived," said Chad. "This can't be random, Gabriella's mom and Sharpay. It doesn't seem like a random attack. Not both of them at least."

"Chad, your not thinking there someone after all of us, do you?" Jason asked. Gabriella looked frightened.

"I don't really want to think about that," said Taylor. "Lets just go get something to eat and then go see how Sharpay is doing. There is no use standing around worrying."

"Ok," said Gabriella as they all continued to walk down the beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio, Ryan, and Eric stood in the interrogation room with Mr. Bennet who just sat there quietly.

"Mr. Bennet, a young man tells us that he saw you walking into the spa area just before a girl was attacked," said Horatio. "Do you expect us to believe that to be a coincidence?"

"Look, I like spending a lot of time by the pool, but I didn't see no girl," he said.

"The girl is alive," said Eric. "She's in the hospital right now and the doctors say they expect to see her wake up any time now."

"So you may want to talk before she does," said Ryan. The man looked up at the three of them.

"Look, I saw her, but I didn't try to kill her," said Mr. Bennet.

"You already lied to us once," said Horatio.

"I saw this girl heading to the spa, she looked like she had a lot of money," said Mr. Bennet. "So I followed her to the towel closet. I told her to give me all the money she had, she freaked and gave me her purse. I told her to get into the closet and I shut the door and ran off. I didn't lock the door, I just didn't want her to see where I was going. I didn't hurt her, I just scared her a little. This isn't my fault."

"You put her in that position, and she almost died because of it," said Horatio. "Take him."

The officer took Mr. Bennet out of the room to take him to a holding cell.

"So what now, H?" Ryan asked.

"Lets see if Calleigh knows what almost killed our victim," said Horatio. "If our guy is telling the truth then someone else tried to finish the girl off."

_Authors Note: Alright another chapter comes to an end, but the next one will be up soon. I want lots of reviews! Everyone has been doing pretty good with that so far. I appreciate all who review and those who read!_


	7. Sharpay's Question

**Murderous Vacation Chapter 7**

Horatio, Eric, and Ryan headed to the lab where Calleigh and Natalia were looking over the remains of what had almost killed Sharpay. They walked into the room and they both looked up.

"So what have we got?" Horatio asked.

"It's some kind of homemade bomb," said Calleigh. "I have never seen one like this before. It wasn't meant to cause a fiery explosion like most bombs. It was specifically made to kill by suffocation."

"Really?" Horatio asked. "So is it possible that this bomb was not meant for her?"

"No, it was made for her," said Natalia.  
"This bomb isn't triggered by a timer, or a switch. Someone had to be close by to trigger it." said Calleigh. "This bomb was set off by a wireless trigger, which means that someone was waiting for her to set off the bomb. It's unlikely that is was an accident."

"So our killer was directly targeting Ms. Evans," said Horatio. "The question is, why?"

"Thats a good question since she just arrived at the hotel, it would be a little soon for her to make new enemies," said Natalia.

"Which means our killer is also a tourist," Ryan added. "Likely somebody she knows."

"It seems like it," said Horatio. "He may have followed our vic here. Which means that it is possible that she is not the only person that he was after."

"You think the others are in danger?" Eric asked.

"They could be, but right now, lets get to the hospital and see if the girl has woken up yet," said Horatio. "She may be able to tell us a little more about what happened to her."

Horatio, Ryan W., and Eric headed to the hospital. When they arrived Troy, Gabriella and the others were in the room talking to Ryan E. Horatio walked into the room and they all looked up at him.

"Has she woken up yet?" he asked.

"Once for like a minute," said Ryan E.

"Did she say anything?" Horatio asked.

"She kept asking if he's ok?" said Ryan E.

"Who was she talking about?" Horatio asked concerned.

"I don't know, she didn't say anything else." said Ryan. "She just kept repeating 'Is he okay?'"

_Authors Note: This is then end of this chapter, sorry its so short! I will have the next chapter up soon, and please everyone review!_


	8. Another Accident

**Murderous Vacation Chapter 8**

"What is it?" Ryan E. asked worried when Horatio just stood there in silence.

"Did she know she was talking to you when she woke up?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, she said my name," said Ryan E. "Why?"

"I don't yet," said Horatio. "But I'm going to find out."

He left the room and Ryan and Eric were waiting.

"What is it, H?" Eric asked knowing something was up.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that Ms. Evans may have heard something about the next target," said Horatio. "But she is not able to tell us anything right now."

"There's another target?" Ryan asked.

"It would seem that way," said Horatio. "The only thing we have to go on is he is male, and most likely not her brother."

"Isn't there four others males that came with them on this trip?" Eric asked.

"Yes, right now all four of them are in the room," said Horatio.

"What do we do?" Ryan asked.

"We follow the evidence before another one of their friends end up in the hospital, or worse," said Horatio, walking out of the hospital. Horatio headed back to the lab while Eric and Ryan headed back to the crime scene to go over anything that they may have missed. When Horatio got to the lab Calleigh and Natalia walked up to him.

"Have you found anything?" he asked as they approached.

"We looked through the components that were used to make the bomb and ran it for any similarities and we got a match," said Natalia.

"Mr. Victor Basset," said Calleigh. "Frank just brought him in, he is waiting for you."

"Well, then lets have a talk to Mr. Basset," said Horatio walking over to the room. Frank was waiting and Horatio walked in as Frank followed.

"Mr. Basset, I understand that you make a special kind of explosive," said Horatio.

"Yeah, I have," he said. "So I don't do that anymore."

"Really?" Frank asked. "Theres a girl in the hospital who would say different."

"Ok, look I once had made them and used them, but after an accident that killed my wife, I stopped," he said. "I went to jail, I got out, then I got remarried, I have three kids."

"Mr. Basset, you are beginning to sound as if someone is making you do this," said Horatio.

"A man walked up to me one day and said he needed some of my explosives," he explained. "I told him I didn't make them anymore and I didn't want any part of what he was doing. He wouldn't take no for an aswer. He threatened to kill my family. I gave him anything that was left over and told him to just please leave me and my family alone."

"Do you remember what this man looks like?" Frank asked.

"He had dark hair, kind of pale. I don't remember much," said Mr. Basset.

"How much of the explosive did you give him?" Horatio asked.

"All I had left. There were about 10 medium sized bombs and 3 small ones," said Mr. Basset. "I just wanted to protect my family."

"Horatio," came Natalia's voice as she walked into the room.

"What is it?" he asked noting the worried look on her face.

"There has been another accident at the hotel."

_Authors Note: Alright I finished another chapter. I hope you will all review and tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter soon. I know you will hate to have to wait to find out what happens._


	9. Missing CSI

**Murderous Vacation Chapter 9**

"What kind of accident?" Horatio asked worried.

"The hotel manager called and said her heard an explosion from a back room. Around the area where the last bomb was," said Natalia.

"Ryan and Eric were supposed to be there," said Horatio walking out the door. They all headed to the hotel in a hurry. When they arrived paramedics were already there. They were bringing out a body on a stretcher. Horatio walked over and they stopped.

"Who is this?" he asked simply.

"A young man who died in the explosion," said the paramedic.

"Can I take a look?" he asked. The paramedic nodded his and Horatio pulled the sheet away far enough to glance a look at his face. It was not Ryan or Eric. Horatio let out a sigh of relief and nodded to the paramedic to take the body. Horatio entered the hotel where the manager was waiting. He saw Horatio and walked to him.

"Why is everyone attacking my hotel?" he asked.

"I don't believe this person is after your hotel, he is after the people in it," said Horatio. "Where are my CSI's?"

"They had just went to the back room where the girl was attacked right before the explosion," said the manager. "There are paramedics back there."

Horatio turned and went in the direction of their last crime scene. Right before he made it there he saw Eric sitting up by the wall with a paramedic hovered over him.

"Eric," Horatio said as he got closer. Eric looked up.

"H," he said a little hoarse.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't about Wolfe," he said.

"Where was he?" Horatio asked.

"He was in front of me when the explosion happened, and then I didn't see him," Eric explained. Horatio walked around the corner to where the closet was. There was a few others who were injured but there was no sign of Ryan. Horatio walked over to one of the paramedics.

"I seem to be missing one of my CSI's have you seen him?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't," said the paramedic. "But when we got here, he was the only cop that we saw. Your other CSI wasn't here."

_Authors Note: This seemed like a good place to stop. I hope you are enjoying the story. More will be coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
